Learning to Love Yourself
by HonkyTonk99
Summary: Bella has a harsh home life, and school is only better because there she is ignored. Until the Cullens move to town. Will Bella finally open up to some one or has she already given up hope? BxE, OOC AH Warning: Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped into my head. So, I had to write it. **

**It has abuse in it. so be warned. I'm not sure how much exactly yet. **

**I'm gonna try to update everyday or every other day. No promises though. **

**enjoy. **

Looking in the mirror as I applied make-up to my face. Gently patting at the bruises. One on my cheek the other around my eye.

I make sure to apply a hefty amount, so it covers the bruises. I don't want anyone to see. People at school think bad about me enough as it is.

I sneak around the corner when I leave the bathroom, making sure my mom, Renee, has left for work.

For some reason, unknown to me, my mother hates me. Okay I know why she hates me.

I'm the only child she was ever able to have, and I am the worst child she could have possible had.

My hair is a dull brown color, the only thing I like about it is that it's long and thick. My eyes match my hair, dull and brown. I'm short only five foot tall, and I weigh too much.

My mother makes sure she points out all my flaws while she's hitting me.

It's okay though, because I deserve everything she does to me.

I'm clumsy. I tend to drop things or run into things. Knock things over. I'm also forgetful.

Sometimes I forget that I already cook a meal once a week and end up cooking twice.

Renee doesn't like that very much.

**Please leave a review. It will encourage me to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. **

**Hope you like it. Let me know :)**

I like school.

Even though I tend to keep to myself.

People at school tend to not like me. I guess that says something about me. So, I walk through the halls with my head down.

I don't talk to anyone. It keeps me under the popular kids radar.

I don't need to be bullied at home _and _at school.

It's my junior year so I only have one more to go after this one.

Walking through the halls keeping my head down, I make my way to my first class.

English.

It's my favorite subject. I liked to get lost in books.

In books you can be anyone. Do anything.

I look up as I make my way to my desk.

It's in the back, and there's a girl sitting in the desk that usually stays empty beside mine.

She looks up as I sit down, and I immediately look down.

I can feel her staring at me, I don't like it.

All through the class I can feel her staring at me, and I wonder if she cares at all that she's missing the whole class.

Towards the end of class when the teacher is done. He says we can talk quietly until the bell. The girl turns to me again, but this time instead of just staring she speaks.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She says quietly.

**Please leave me a review. **

**It's two o'clock in the moring so goodnight all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I tried to make it a little longer, but I still want to keep them kinda short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I did kill my first deer this year so hey I'm happy :) **

**enjoy!**

"Hi, I'm Alice" She says quietly.

"Umm.. Hi. I'm Bella." I mumble.

" I just moved here." She supplies without me asking anything.

"Where did you move from?" I figured I should join the conversation since it looks like she's prepared to hold one by herself if I join in.

"We moved from Chicago. My mom wanted to get away from the city , so my dad took a job at the hospital here. I have two brothers. You'll probably meet them some time today."

I just smiled and nodded at her, not real sure what to say.

"So, do you want to sit with me at lunch? You're the first person I've meet so far, and I can tell we are going to be best friends." She grins.

"Umm.. Sure you can sit with me at lunch. Although I have to warn you that if you're seen around school with me people will think your weird. Most people tend to avoid me." I said, I figured I'd go ahead and warn her before some one else tells her how big of a loser I am.

She smiles, "That's okay, I don't want anything to do with people who would judge other people like that, and I happen to think you're pretty awesome."

I couldn't help the small smile that made it's way on my face, or the blush on my cheeks. "Thanks."

My next two classes went by fast. Everyone in those classes just ignore me. Which I'm grateful for, because it could be worse.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I made my way into the lunch room. Sat at my table in the corner by myself like always. I took out my book and started reading.

A couple minutes later I noticed the lunchroom go quiet, I looked up curious about what was going gone. I saw Alice walking in the door with two guys on either side of her.

They made their way to my table and sat down. I was a little in shock. I was only some what expecting Alice to set with me. Hell, I thought she would meet some one in her other classes that would convince her to stay away from me. I defiantly wasn't expecting her and who I figured was her brothers.

"Hey, Bella. This is my twin brother Edward and our older brother Emmett." She said gesturing to each of them.

We nodded hello to each other and they sat down. I couldn't do anything but just look at them. I don't know what is in there genes, but they are all so good looking.

Alice is short like me, but unlike me she is beautiful, with her short black hair and green eyes, she's got all the guys staring at her. I think even some of the girls are staring.

Emmett is huge. He has muscles for days. He has curly brown hair that's cut short, and blues eyes that seem to smile. His toothy grin and dimples he looks like a big kid.

Edward, well, I can't seem to take my eyes off of Edward. He's tall, muscular, but not too much. His coppery hair and emerald green eyes, it seems that's the only thing him and Alice has in common.

They talk all through lunch. I mainly just sit and listen, only talking when I'm asked a question, but I'm enjoying myself more than I have in a long time.

The bell rings and we all go to our next class. I walk in the biology room, the first one like always. I like to make sure I get to my classes first for I can get a seat in the back.

I take a seat at my table in the back, getting out my book to wait for class to start.

I look up when I feel someone standing over me. When I looked up Jessica Stanley is standing there staring at me.

I just look at her not sure what she could possibly want with me.

Finally she spoke. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to leave the Cullens alone."

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open in shock. Finally after what felt like forever I tried to come up with something to say, but Jessica didn't give me a chance.

"The only reason they even have anything to do with you is because they don't know that you're the biggest loser in school. Don't worry though I'll make sure they know just big of an attention seeking whore you are." She sneered at me.

Again I started to say something, but was cute off , this time it was by a smooth velvety voice.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. **

**Okay now off to watch Ellen :)**


End file.
